matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Carl Webster
Carl Webster is a member of the President's entourage who holds onto the football. History Early History Through unknown circumstances, Carl Webster joined the United States Army, and went on to fight in many conflicts. During Webster's career, many of his friends died in combat, and Webster came to believe that the U.S. government was to blame for their deaths since they never put themselves in the line of fire for their country. Eventually, Webster was assigned to carry the Nuclear Football for the President, and proceeded to follow the President wherever he went, should the need for the Football arise. When Charles "Caesar" Russell planned a coup of the Presidential system, he recruited Webster to his cause so that he could gain control of the Football. Seeing a chance to take justice for the comrades he had lost, Webster agreed. Area 7 Webster traveled with the President to Area 7 on a routine inspection of the facility, and shortly after Marine One landed, Webster secretly joined Caesar in his control center and gave him the Football so that it could be reset to detonate plasma warheads in several airports and deter the President from trying to flee the base. Webster's disappearance was soon noticed by Captain Shane Schofield, however, when the already suspicious Marine tried to bring up his concerns to Colonel "Ramrod" Hagerty, his superior foolishly dismissed the idea that anything had befallen Webster. When Caesar made the announcment about his coup, he showed the President his possession of the Football, and the blood smeared on the case's handcuff led everyone watching to assume that the Football had been taken by force and that Webster was dead. Meanwhile, Webster merely watched from the shadows of the control center as Caesar's men fought against the Marines protecting the President. Later, when the prisoners of Area 7 broke out and stormed the control room, Webster was among Caesar's men who were captured, while Caesar himself and a few men managed to escape. The captives were then taken into the main hangar to be held. When Schofield, Elizabeth Gant, Mother, Juliet Janson, and the President were also captured, they saw Webster among Caesar's captured men, and realised the ruse he had played in giving Caesar the Football. Webster, Harper, Boa and Boa's remaining two men were all subsequently forced by the prisoner's leader, Seth Grimshaw, to engage in a fight to the death against the President's retinue for the prisoners' entertainment. During the fight, Webster took on Mother, and attempted to justify his actions when she questioned how he could betray the President. Webster seemed to have the upper hand over the Marine, but was stunned when the shrapnel he attacked her with bounced off of her leg (being unaware that it was a titanium prosthetic). In his moment of shock, Mother seized the opportunity to slice Webster's throat with her own piece of shrapnel, leaving him to bleed out and die. Trivia . Category:U.S. Characters Category:U.S. Soldiers Category:Area 7 Category:Scarecrow Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters